thenamesofnightfandomcom-20200214-history
Huberto De Baptiste
Huberto De Baptiste is the last great heir to La Familia De Baptiste, a family of Spanish vampires that once ruled over all of the covens in North America and is now one half of La Regencia, an alliance of the Baptiste and Quotl covens. As the head of the Baptiste coven, Huberto has power over a massive underground slave trade, 3% of South America's shipping industry, and an illegal drug industry that mainly focuses on a hallucinogen called Jericho. Hubert's history can be definitively traced back about 2,000 years old, though he may be centuries, even millenia older, as he claims to have witnessed the Battle of Thermopylae, and speaks Proto-Celtic, a predescessor to Old Irish Gaelic. His history is long and marked by contradiction and incosistency. His maker may have been Varney, though this has never been confirmed. It is also believed he was the inspiration behind Bram Stoker's 'Dracula'. One thing is known for certain about Hubert, and that is his love of conflict. He has been active in countless wars, including most American conflicts: *The American Revolution: worked as British spy. *War of 1812: influenced politics to ignite the War. *American Civil War: brainwashed slaves and sent them on suicide missions. *Spanish-American War: led an independant group of guerilla fighters whose only goal was to cause chaos. *WW1: an interrogation specialist for Germany. *WW2: an elite member of the Schutzstaffel; carried both an Ehrenring and an Honor Sword . *Vietnam: mercenary; trained Viet Kong. *Korean War: assassin under hire of North Korea. Bio- The earliest known record of Hubert is believed to be this excerpt from the battlefield report of a Roman centurion in 12 AD: "He came in the night, a Celt hooded and cloaked; and behold! The cloak fell away and he was terrible, bearing the blue knot upon his flesh. The stench of him was that of a blood-soaked pit, and his tunic was red with gore. One by one he hunted us, feasting on the men with dagger teeth and razor claws; and the eyes: I despaired the sight of those burning coal eyes." While it cannot be completely confirmed that the vampire in this passage is Hubert, it is worth noting that the vampire was referred to as a Celt. Hubert is the last remaining speaker of Proto-Celtic, and thus him being a Celt would make sense. The reference to a 'blue knot' is also interesting, as this is a common Celtic symbol that Hubert bore in tattoo form prior to his decapitation. Powers/Abilities- In theory, Hubert is the oldest vampire on the planet, and the oldest transhuman after the Norns. He has lived an indeterminate number of lifetimes and possesses the skills, knowledge, and experience of several millenia. Though the true limit of his abilities is unknown, the following abilities are known to be at his disposal: *Super-speed: Hubert's 'vamp-speed' is three times that of other vampires, reaching nearly Mach-3. *Super-strength: Hubert is capable of lifting and throwing several tons and can punch through brick with impunity. *Healing factor: Capable of regenerating lost limbs and organs with the exception of his heart or brain (though he can survive as a decapitated head so long as his heart is undamaged prior to his decapitation). He has also eluded that he is capable of regenerating his entire body, provided he has enough time to do so. In addition, Hubert is experienced in the following forms of combat: *Savate *Krav Maga *Eskrima *Capoeira *Muay Thai *Coraiocht He is also fluent in the following languages: *English *Proto-Celtic *Old Irish Gaelic *Finnish *Norweigan *Danish *Romanian *Swedish *Russian *Japanese *Mandarin Chinese *Thai *Vietnamese *Korean *French *German *Spanish Trivia- *Hubert's theme music is 'Lech Mich Im Arsch' by Mozart. *Hubert is unsure of how he is able to talk in his decapitated form, as he has no lungs. This bothers him. *Hubert's downfall is typically his arrogance; he believes he is invincible and sees himself as a superior being, even among his fellow vampires.